Jinjin
Sade is the relationship between Sinjin Van Cleef and Jade West (S'/injin and J/'ade). This could also be shipped as Jinjin '('J/ade and S/'injin') or Sinjade (Sinj/in and J/'ade'). It doesn't seem likely at this time because of Jade's obvious hostility towards Sinjin and his unwanted advances, and because Jade is dating Beck. In almost every episode he is shown to sniff her hair or will try to impress her or Tori as seen in Rex Dies. However, it is very likely that he is not going to win them over. This is not a shipped relationship. Notable Moments 'Season 1' 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin reas that Jade is so pretty", with a threatening response from Jade. *Before Sinjin starts flirting with her, Jade didn't comment about Sinjin sitting beside her. *Jade counts down, 3, 2, 1, showing that Sinjin has flirted with her before. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *At the lunch scene, Sinjin and his friend come up to Jade to ask her about her latest dumping and to be her boyfriend, and she says "NO." *Jade asks Tori if she has a boyfriend or not to which Sinjin comes up and says "want one?" She responds by saying, "Walk away," . 'Tori the Zombie' *When Jade insults Sinjin about "pressing the wrong thing", she looks offended. *Sinjin apologizes when Jade yells at him for hitting the disco button. *Jade tells Sinjin his parents gave birth to the "wrong thing." *When Sinjin comes back at the end of the play, Jade gives up and dances with the rest of the cast. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Tori notices that Sinjin is face down in the kiddie pool, Jade glances at him and says "Yep." 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Sinjin snuck into Jade's house. *Jade looks angry but doesn't push the matter much further. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade knew about Sinjin doing a play called "Camping Trip Gone Wrong". 'Wok Star' *Sinjin tells Jade about the mosses he found. * When Jade says "go away" Sinjin walks away. TheSlap Hints *Sinjin has written Jade three poems. Jade commented saying that a creep writes poems for her and her own boyfriend won't. This is suggesting that Jade likes it when guys write her poetry because she became mad at beck for not writing her poetry. *Sinjin: I wrote poems about Jade. I hope she reads them. They discribe my feelings for her: *Poem 1: **Smile, your's is so white, **The enamel on your teeth **Is the highlight of my life. *Poem 2: **Just talked to Beck. **Said you guys broke up. **I am your rebound. *Poem 3: **Don't like me like that? **There's always Tori or Cat **But Trina scares me. *Sinjin: I sit behind Jade in homeroom. She has the prettiest earlobes. *Sinjin remarks that Jade has "a lovely home" on TheSlap, with Jade responding "That's it, I'm buying a guard dog." *Sinjin is planning on taking Jade to prom. *Sinjin posted a stress tip and typed '#stress tip' at the end of his post. Jade then told him that that does nothing on theSlap. Sinjin then says that he'll do anything she tells him to do and so he reposted it without the '#stress tip'. *When Sinjin said he bought suspenders online and plans to wear them to school, Jade said that she hopes he'll get suspended. Trivia *@Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that sometimes girls who like you pretend to not like you. They're just shy. This is hinting that Sinjin thinks Jade likes him. *@Victorious Twitter account and on Facebook, Sinjin's monthly affirmation was that he was going to dress up as Beck and carry around his Jade doll. Category:Pairings Category:Teens Category:Relationship Moments Category:Males Category:Females Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Friendship Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Sinjin Van Cleef Category:Season 1